Love, I Have Wounds
by Han and Leelee
Summary: Tsuna was at peace when Irie fired the special bullet straight through the Vongola crest embroidered in his suit. (8027. One-shot)


**Title:** _"Love, I Have Wounds"_

 **Summary:** _Tsuna was at peace when Irie fired the special bullet straight through the Vongola crest embroidered in his suit._

 **Disclaimer:** _We do not own KHR! nor do we own any of its characters._

* * *

Tsuna plants a kiss on Takeshi's cheek. "See you in a bit."

"Of course you will!" Takeshi hums as he wraps Tsuna in a hug.

Tsuna's heart shatters just a bit when Takeshi lets go. Today is the day. The day the plan made with Irie even with Kyoya's disproval and scowling. He knows it will work, so he pushes back the overwhelming amount of guilt to the very back of his soul.

Byakuran doesn't need any more leverage. Not after all he's done.

Not after he saw Reborn fading this morning. _But Reborn saw something wrong in Tsuna too. He asked so many questions, and Tsuna told too many lies._

Not after Tsuyoshi. _Tsuna can feel his heart squeeze from the pain Takeshi is going to go through again. He hates it. He hates this situation and what he's been forced to do._

Not after he was forced to destroy the Vongola Rings. _He still misses the warmth the sky ring had. The connection he felt with the others. He can never forget the sheer betrayal in the Varia and even his own guardian's actions._

Not after Tsuna's already betrayed so many of his own and himself to save the whole world. _There was a solid month where only the kids had real conversations with him. The others, even Dino and Bianchi, felt too betrayed to speak to Tsuna. Even Takeshi, even his own fiancé would not speak to him. Even Reborn, who was his mentor and so important, ignored Tsuna. He had no other choice. There were no other options without everyone he loved dying._

Tsuna knew his family understood why he did what he did, but he's not so sure that they realized that the decisions always hurt him more than them. For they are his world, and their pain always intensified his own. _But he had to stay strong, for them, for himself, for his poor Mukuro; for everyone. It was never really about saving the world. It was about saving those that he loved and their hearts and souls._

So Tsuna smiled at the man who took his fragile happiness away from him, _from his family,_ to instead replace it with scars miles deep. Scars that came with trauma and pain, that could disconnect his whole family from him. _But he'd walk down this path again and again in a heartbeat. He'd live through eternal pain if it meant sparing what was his. Even if Takeshi ended up with someone else, Tsuna would regret nothing because Takeshi would be alive and well and_ happy.

Tsuna was at peace when Irie fired the special bullet straight through the Vongola crest embroidered in his suit.

 _I love you Takeshi. Forever and always._

* * *

Yamamoto's heart pounds in his chest, his breathing quick but controlled. Greens and browns blur at the edge of his vision. His legs move quicker than they ever have, crushing fallen leaves and weeds, his gaze set on the clearing of trees with the glossy black coffin in the center.

He feels his throat constrict when he sees familiar brown hair and slim shoulders, heart thumping painfully at the nostalgia. He feels a phantom kiss on his cheek, sees ghosts of fond memories. Of happy smiles and joyful laughs, loving hugs and romantic kisses.

He quickens his pace, ducking under low branches from the tall trees, watching his boss's black suit crinkle as he stands up.

"Tsuna," his voice is rough and scratchy, breaking into barely a whisper. He stops at the edge of the clearing, vision blurring as Tsuna turns to look at him, his gaze flashing orange.

Yamamoto takes a shaky breath, shoulders rising in time, and he swallows a lump that forms in his throat. Tsuna's brown eyes are shining with unshed tears, his smile too wide, too desperate. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. No explanation, no apology, no loving words would be enough.

Tears form at the corner of Tsuna's eyes, and seeing his fiancé on the verge of tears breaks something inside him. His dam of emotions floods his body, weighing him down.

Yamamoto clenches his hands into fists as the tears from his own eyes slip, creating wet streaks down his face. He lifts a hand to his mouth and falls, knees barely registering the pain of crashing against hard dirt.

Frantic footsteps echo in his ears, and then warm arms wrap around him, hands gripping his back. He hears Tsuna sniffle, feels hot tears fall onto his neck as he buries his face in the crook. Yamamoto lets out a croaky sob, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's torso, clawing his fingers into the dark suit fabric.

They're both shaking, crying messes, and Yamamoto laughs at the bitter-sweetness.

* * *

 **AN:** Han wrote the first portion, and I wrote the second! This profile is for collabs between Han and I, so hopefully its well received!

Happy (late) 8027 Day!

Reviews/Comments and Favorites are appreciated! (~u v O)~


End file.
